The Road Back To You
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: On the day Lily recieves the best news of her life, she catches her boyfriend cheating, and her two best friends ditch her for him. Lily flees the castle without looking back. Now its summer and the boys are in for the shock of their lives. L/J OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: On the day Lily recieves the best news of her life, she catches her boyfriend cheating, and her two best friends ditch her for him. Lily flees the castle without looking back. Now its summer and the boys are in for the shock of their lives. L/J OOC AU**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Authors note: This idea for this fic has been floating around in my head for the past few months. Now I finally have the time to write for it. Just to warn you, it does NOT follow any of the plot lines that we have been lead to believe. I do in fact know what really happened, I am just choosing to ignore it for this fic. Anyway, onto the fic.**

**  
Dedication This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21st 1988 - Saturday October 27th 2007**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and am clearly not making any money off of this. So don't sue.**

**Chapter One:**

Lily Evans grinned happily as she ran in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. Having just returned to Hogwarts for her sixth year, today was her lucky day; she had a wonderful boyfriend of six months and two very best friends. On top of all that she had just recieved the best news of her life; she had just been awarded a recording contract with one of the best muggle companies in the business! After two years of hard work, recording demo's and playing small gigs, she finally had a contract! Abolutely nothing could ruin this day for her.

"Where's the fire?" Alice, one of Lily's good friends called out to her as she ran past.

"I have to find James, Remus and Sirus!" Lily smiled, flashing her straight white teeth. "I have the best news ever!"

Alice, grinned, curious to what the news could possibly be, and watched as Lily happily yelled the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady before disappearing into the Gryffindor Common Room.

As Lily entered the room, she glanced about wildly, looking for a sign of her boyfriend or one of their two best friends. 'They must be in their dormitory,' she thought, smiling as she walked over to the boys staircase. She climbed quickly, stopping for a brief second upon reaching the door that clearly stated 'Sixth Year Boys, Home of the sexy Mauraders'. Rolling her eyes slightly Lily pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Lily's hand flew to her mouth as she observed Chelsea, a tramp in their same year, stradling a shirtless James Potter as the two made out heavily. As if sensing they were not alone, James broke off the kiss and glanced around the room to see what had interrupted them, Chelsea having moved on to kissing his neck.

"Lily!" James cried, wide-eyed as he spotted her standing there, apalled. "This isn't what it looks like." He quickly pushed Chelsea off him, where she landed on the mattress, and made his way to Lily. He reached to touch her arm slowly, and, seeing the tears start to flow from her eyes, quickly moved closer to her, as though to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" Lily yelled through her tears, jerking her arm away from him. "You don't get to touch me after what you did!"

"It didn't mean anything!" James said quietly as Chelsea left the room, sneaking around them. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well guess what James Potter," Lily said through her tears, "You did!" She turned to flee from the room, wanting to get as far away from him and the image of them together as humanly possible. Desperately, James dove for her, his arms locking around her tiny waist.

"Please don't leave me!" he cried, tears now rolling down his face quickly. "I'll do anything if you don't leave me... I love you!"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me," Lily said quietly, sniffling, as she pushed him away. Once she was free, Lily quickly turned and ran down the stairs and out of the common room. She ran as quickly as she could, not paying attention to where she was going as the tears came down her face with increasing speed.

Turning a corner, she ran straight into a muscled chest; the person she ran into quickly reached out to steady her before she fell to the ground.

Glancing up to see who had saved her from falling, she couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of the familiar face. "Sirius," she said with a sob, throwing her arms around him tightly and holding him to her. Sirius in turn wrapped his arms around her as well, hesitant as he saw her pain. "What's wrong Lil?" He asked quietly as he rubbed her back slowly in effort to calm her down. Lily didn't bother to answer, just continued to cry in his arms, her face buried in his chest. Sirius cast a worried glance to Remus, who stood staring in shock at the duo from Sirius' other side.

After a few minutes, Lily pulled away, her tear-stained face and red nose a sign of her grief.

"What happened Lily?" Remus asked, softly coming closer to the two.

"Yeah!" Sirius continued, "Whose ass am I kicking?"

"I caught J-James cheating on me," Lily said quietly, stumbling over the words slightly as the image of the scene in the bedroom came to mind.

"That doesn't sound like James," Remus frowned, pulling Lily into a quick hug.

"Are you sure it was him?" Sirius added, sharing a secret glance at Remus over Lily's head.

"I know what James looks like!" Lily replied misreably, somewhat shocked that they'd even had to ask. "It was him alright."

Sirius and Remus shared another quick look. "But James loves you," Remus said, "I'm sure he didn't mean to cheat on you."

"So that makes it okay? What was it - 'an accident'?" Lily yelled, stricken. "He's allowed to cheat on me because he didn't _mean to_?"

"Of course not, Lily." Sirius said. "But this is James were talking about; what else can you expect - he's the school player, it's in his nature; part of who he is."

Lily choked down a sob and turned to Remus with a questioning look in her eyes. "What am I suppose to do now?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Try and forgive him," Remus said hopefully, his eyes shining.

"I can't just forgive him for this!" Lily replied, "He broke my heart!" She paused for a few moments before adding, "Actually, it was more like he ripped out my heart, tore it to shreds and danced on it a few times!"

"If you can't forgive him, how are we all suppose to hang out?" Sirius asked, frowning and furrowing his brow as he contemplated the idea of having to pick a side. "We love both of you, but you'll both be at each others throats if you don't forgive him!"

"And if I can't forgive him?" Lily whispered, tears starting to pool in her beautiful emerald eyes again, a tear already trailing it's way down her cheek. "Then what?"

"Please, just forgive him." Remus said, unwilling to answer her question because he had no real answer for it. Without her forgiveness, there would be no friendship between all of them.

"I can't!" Lily yelled, "And if you were really my friends you wouldn't expect me to!"

"We can't help it!" Sirius cried, "We don't want to have to choose between you two!"

She gave a short, cynical laugh. "No one asked you to choose!" Lily yelled "We already know what the answer would be anyway!"

"We've known James longer," Remus said, trying to appease her. "Please just forgive him so we don't have to choose.."

"You already did!" Lily yelled, taking off running, now in the direction of the Gryfindor common room. Her heart broke for the second time as she not only lost the love of her life, but her two best friends in succession.

"Lily!" Sirius called out, as the two boys took off after her. While usually they were faster than the redhead, her headstart and emotion made her quickly disapeared from sight.

"She probably went to the girls dormitory, " Remus said, huffing slightly as the two stepped into the empty common room.

"We should probably give her some time to cool down." Sirius added, "It's getting late anyway."

"You're both wrong," Lily said softly from behind them from where she'd been crouching behind a red-and-gold sofa. Both boys froze upon hearing her voice and turned slightly to face her. They saw that while she had stopped crying, her eyes were swollen and blood shot, her nose red, with cheeks to match. "I have a question for you, and I want an honest answer."

"Okay," Both boys said in unison, although somewhat hesitantly.

"Did you know James was cheating on me?" The question came out fast, as though Lily wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"No," Sirus said quickly. "We thought he might be thinking about it, but we never thought he'd actually go through with it." The last part was said wearily, as though he knew it would only spur her rage at James on.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Lily asked, shock clearly written on her face. "Some friends you are!" She added on bitterly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"James is our friend," Remus said, taking a slow step toward her. "We couldn't betray him like that."

Lily backed away from Remus, tears beginning to form again. "I thought I was your friend too," She whispered, her voice barely audible. "I guess I thought wrong." With that said, Lily darted up the stairs to the girls dormitory. 'If I don't have James and the boys anymore,' she thought as she ran up the stairs, 'at least I'll still have my music.'

**

* * *

**

The next morning the three boys stood silently waiting at the bottom of the girls stairs for Lily to come down.

"I think she's coming," James said solemnly as they heard someone climbing down the stairs. All three boys fell silent as Alice came into sight, an ice-cold expression plastered upon her face. Glaring, Alice passed them without a word, nose in air.

"Alice," Sirius said, "Where's Lily?"

"She's not here," she replied coldly.

"Oh," James said. "Did she already go down to the Great Hall?"

"No." The answer was blunt, and to the point, and James noticed that Alice especially refused to look at him.

"Well, where the hell is she?" James asked desperately, "We really need to talk to her."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alice replied cockily, "Before I forget, this is for you." Reaching into her robes, Alice pulled out a peice of parchment. After handing it to James' outstreached hand she continued on her way.

Wordlessly, James read the parchment. He handed it over to Sirius once he had finished, tears threatening to fall.

Sirius took the parchment carefully as he began to read what he recognised as Lily's handwritting, half disguised by tear stains, and despite the fact that it was even messier than usual.

_I've left the castle, as you're probably aware by now. And no, I do not plan on coming back. There is nothing left for me here now. Where I've gone is none of your concern, if you didn't care about me enough to not let me go then you certainly don't care enough to know where I went. And don't bother asking Alice where I went, she doesn't know either. I thought I could trust all three of you, I guess I was really wrong all along. Please don't look for me. I never want to see you again._

_Lily._

**Well, what do you all think? Should I continue? If people want me to continue, I will. If people don't I won't. I haven't really done the Harry Potter thing all that much, so it will take me a few chapters to get the hang of it. I've been rewatching the movies and some British shows to try and get the language down. It was a bit odd to be writing for something other than Gilmore Girls. But I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon.**

**Shall I continue? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Each and every review makes my day and means a lot to me. Without you I wouldn't have continued this fic.**

**Authors note: Hey all! I'm so glad that you all liked the first chapter! I was worried no one would read it. I have to admit, writing a HP is a lot different than what I'm used to. You know, I had forgotten how hard second chapters were to start writing. But it's a good kind of hard. Anyway, onto the chapter.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21st 1988 - Saturday October 27th 2007**

**This chapter is also dedicated to my lovely beta CaramelBoost, without her my chapters would truly be awful honest! Thanks!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I merely own the plot of this fanfiction, and the characters you do not recognise.**

**Recap:**

_Well, where the hell is she?" James asked desperately, "We really need to talk to her."_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alice replied cockily, "Before I forget, this is for you." Reaching into her robes, Alice pulled out a peice of parchment. After handing it to James' outstreached hand she continued on her way._

_Wordlessly, James read the parchment. He handed it over to Sirius once he had finished, tears threatening to fall._

_Sirius took the parchment carefully as he began to read what he recognised as Lily's handwritting, half disguised by tear stains, and despite the fact that it was even messier than usual._

_I've left the castle, as you're probably aware by now. And no, I do not plan on coming back. There is nothing left for me here now. Where I've gone is none of your concern, if you didn't care about me enough to not let me go then you certainly don't care enough to know where I went. And don't bother asking Alice where I went, she doesn't know either. I thought I could trust all three of you, I guess I was really wrong all along. Please don't look for me. I never want to see you again._

_Lily._

**Chapter Two:**

Ten months later:

In the short period of ten months, the name Lily Evans became a household name in almost every muggle home in the world. Lily's fame had happened so quickly it was almost unreal to the now-17 year old witch. Days after fleeing the castle after the betrayal of her two best friends and boyfriend, Lily found herself recording her sorrows into a now double platimum record. Her face now covered billboards shown around the world. And now, Lily found herself preparing to go on her first world tour.

"Would you please sit still!" Lily's hairdresser, Anna, whined as she attempted to straighten Lily's red locks, "I'm going to burn you if you don't stop jumping around!" The warning note in her voice was unmistakable, and Lily sat herself down more carefully in order to escape the threat.

"Sorry Anna," Lily said sheepishly, grinning at the older woman as she tried to keep herself from moving, "I can't help it; I'm so excited!"

"I can tell," Anna replied, smiling slightly. "I'd be excited too, if I was going on tour with Riley." The glint in her eye, combined with the alluding pitch in her voice, made Lily blush.

"We're just friends," Lily said quickly, attempting to hide her smile.

"You can call it whatever you want," Anna replied with smirk, "but everyone can see the sparks between you two. In fact I think I may need sunglasses, the sparks are so bright."

"Haha," Lily replied sarcastically, rolling her emerald eyes. "Very funny."

Anna just grinned, "Well, sweetie," she said, "I think you're just about ready. Now be a good little popstar and go and get your makeup on." She carefully patted Lily's head, not eager to ruin the beautifully done-up hairdo she'd just completed.

Hopping out of the hairdressing chair, Lily turned, sticking her tounge out at her hairdresser in response before walking out the door.

"Lily!" A familar male voice called the second the door shut with a small click. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I was getting my hair done," Lily replied, grinning cockily, "And now I have to go and get my makeup done, but as my manager, shouldn't you know that?"

"No need to be rude," He said with a pout, coming to a stop in front of Lily, "Okay so maybe I didn't look all that hard for you."

"Well," Lily replied, as she observed his tall muscular body, medium length blonde hair and green eyes, "Why where you looking for me, Owen?"

"Riley wants to talk to you before you two get on stage," Owen said, nudging her slightly with his elbow, "I wonder what that's all about"

"I don't know what your talking about," Lily lied, turning red for another time that day, "Tell him I'll see him once I'm ready."

"Will do!" Owen replied as he began backing away into the other direction, "Now go and get and become even more gorgous!"

Before Lily could reply, Owen turned and went jogging down the hall in the other direction. Rolling her eyes slightly at her Manager's antics, she continued on her way to where her makeup crew was waiting.

Like Lily, the school year had also flown by for the Mauraders. However, the memory of Lily had plagued them at every turn. James took her departure the hardest, and became increasingly depressed as the year went on with no word from Lily. Sirius and Remus, who both had been like brothers to Lily, had also taken her leaving quite hard. And Peter didn't appear to care nor notice that Lily was gone because he'd had the least personal affiliation with her.

Pranking no longer seemed quite as fun without Lily there to participate, or berate them. Pranks became fewer and fewer in between until they eventually stopped completely, much to the shock of the student population at Hogwarts and some of it's staff. It was almost as if Lily had been the joy and laughter of the friendship. Which would be correct.

"I can't believe it's summer already!" Sirius exclaimed as he climbed off of the train, carrying his trunk and grunting slightly under its weight. "It feels like we just got here."

"No, it doesn't." James grumbled, as he too got off the train carrying his trunk, "This year wasn't the same without Lily." His tone was rougher than it used to be, and lower. Even to James' own ears he sounded dull and disinterested.

"We miss her too, mate." Remus said, already on the platform.

"Not as much as me!" James replied in a whiny tone, much to his annoyance. Since when had the Great James Potter become reduced to a whiny little boy? Losing Lily had made him lose everything.

"Oh, look!" Sirius yelled, ignoring James, "There's Remus' mum!" The three boys would be spending the next month at the Lupins, as the Potters were away on business. The following month the three boys would be at the Potters until the start of the new school year.

"Bye Pete!" The three boys chorused as they ran off, shoes pounding on the pavement, in the direction of Mrs.Lupin.

"Mum!" Remus said, smiling as they reached her, and dropped his trunk to the ground with a large bang as his mother embraced him tightly.

Three hours later, the boys were lounging in Remus' bedroom. His bedroom was rather large, the walls painted a deep blue. Two large windows completed near half of one of the walls, while a desk sat looking out over one of the windows. A large maple dresser and closet sat to the right of the room. The middle was completed with a large king sized bed, and two twin sized beds on either side, courtesy of Mrs. Lupin, whose sense of fashion décor extended to making the comforters on each bed matched the colour of the room. To the left of the room sat two small couches, a decent sized television, a small round table and a small refrigorator. After three hours of hugs, recanting stories of the school year and food being shovelled down their throats, they were completely exhausted.

"Hey Remus," James began, pointing from his sitting position on the couch to the medium-sized black box, "What's that thing?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, getting up from his bed which he had previously been laying on, reading.

"That thing," James repeated, a confused look on his face, "What is it?"

"Oh, that's a television." Remus replied off-handedly.

"What's a telabision?" Sirius asked, plopping down next to James, a glass of juice in his right hand.

"Its a television," Remus repeated more slowly, as though he were talking to two infants, "Muggles watch it when they're bored."

"Well it's not very entertaining, is it?" James said, staring at the blank screen, head tilted somewhat.

"Those muggles come up with the weridest things." Sirius added, bemused.

"Why do you have a telabision anyway?" James wondered out loud, amused by the idea of Muggles sitting around for hours, staring at a box.

"My dad was muggleborn," he reminded his best mate, not bothering to correct him as he clearly remembered the first time the two boys had come over and seen a light bulb. "He wanted me to learn about both worlds. Besides we don't live in a Wizarding community, it would have been weird if we didn't have one." He added as he stood to turn the television on, attempting to be ready for their reaction.

"They're moving!" Sirius cried, wide eyed, jumping up excitedly. "And look! They're talking too!" James too stared wide eyed at the screen as Remus began flipping channels, clearly looking for something.

"What are you doing?" James asked, watching in fascination as Remus changed the channels, reaching forward to grab a biscut from the round table.

"Looking for this great muggle show. I watch it nearly every summer." Remus replied, "People sing and talk, it's great!" He added and stopped suddenly, "Aha! I found it!"

The three boys watched silently as a young dark haired man joined a woman and a man on what appeared to be a stage. People in the audience screamed happily at the sight of him.

"And now the beautiful and talented Lily Evans!" The man standing next to the woman announced happily.

The three boys froze as the familiar sight of a smiling Lily appeared on the screen, walking towards the stage. James hand was frozen halfway to his mouth, biscuit in his hand and mouth gaping widely. The glass Sirius was holding went crashing to the floor, juice spilling all over Remus' nice, clean carpet.

**My first cliffy! I feel slightly evil, I have to admit, even though its not really a big cliffhanger. But either way I'll try not to leave you guys in suspense for too long. Sorry this chapter took some time, I kept rewriting it over and over. Finally I made myself leave what I had written. I hope you all liked it! In case you're wondering, Remus lives in the muggle world, therefore he could have electricity and television. To make it work, they had to be able to see Lily now somehow. Anyways review!**

**If you have any song ideas for Lily please put it in your review! I already have some in mind but I'm sure there is other great ones out there! **

**Review! They make me update faster... they really do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing! All of your reviews always make my day a whole lot better.**

**Authors Note: I'm so s****orry this chapter took such a long time, I got a bit busy with some family things. However, all of that is all settled so I finally have some time to write! In other news, I'm very excited about the next few chapters, so expect them out very soon! Now on with the story!**

**Dedication This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21st 1988 - Saturday October 27th 2007**

**This chapter is also dedicated to all of those readers who sent me song suggestions! I loved all of the suggestions thanks so much!**

**This chapter is also dedicated to all those who have loved ones or have Cystic Fibrosis. We will find a cure! Donate to find a cure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Lily and the boys (minus Peter) would still be alive! I also do not own the song Thank You, by Simple Plan.**

**Recap:**

_"What are you doing?" James asked, watching in fascination as Remus changed the channels, reaching forward to grab a biscuit from the round table._

_"Looking for this great muggle show; I watch it nearly every summer when I'm home." Remus replied, "People sing and talk, it's great! It's what all the muggles our age watch." He added and stopped suddenly, "Aha! I found it!" A grin lit up his face as he set the remote down and turned to watch the tv with avid fascination._

_The three boys watched silently as a young, dark haired man joined a woman and a man on what appeared to be a stage. People in the audience screamed happily at the sight of him, cheering and wildly waving their arms in his direction, girls screaming shrilly to the point where their ears began to throb. "And now the beautiful and talented Lily Evans!" The man standing next to the woman announced happily, a somewhat fake grin plastered on his face._

_The three boys froze as the familiar sight of a smiling Lily appeared on the screen, walking towards the stage in a glamorous outfit, her hair done up extravagantly. James' hand was frozen halfway to his mouth, biscuit in his hand and mouth gaping widely. The glass Sirius was holding went crashing to the floor, juice spilling all over Remus' nice, clean carpet._

**Chapter Three:**

The three boys watched, wide-eyed, as Lily hugged the three people already on stage, a smile lighting up her face. They hadn't seen her in such a long time, but it was as though she hadn't changed at all - minus the grand wardrobe and makeup; that was definitely a new feature.

"Lily," James said in a desperate whisper, snapping out of his shocked state as he stared in awe at the screen.

"I can't believe its her," Sirius said, his voice barely above a whisper. All three boys clearly ignored the juice that was now seeping onto the carpet, creating a huge, orangish-red stain. They watched the screen intently, bodies leaning towards the screen, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Its great to have you both here!" Sharon, the female host, said enthusiastically as they all sat down on stools that had been set up for them.

The man - Riley, James recalled - turned to wink charmingly at her. "Its good to be here," He quipped, smiling from his spot beside Lily. Lily nodded in agreement, smiling slightly but remaining silent.

"So the two of you will be kicking off both of your first world-wide tour!" Mac, the male host, said. "Give us some details on it!"

"Well," Lily began, smiling breathtakingly as the camera zoomed in on her face, making James' throat catch. "Our tour begins early next week; we're going to be touring all over Europe, the United States and Canada for a little over three months. We kick off the tour right here in London."

"All tickets that have been made avaliable have already been sold out," Riley added with a happy grin, the picture of an adored celebrity.

"So how does it feel to have made it this far?" Sharon asked, playing the perfect role of a TV host. She returned Riley's charming grin and leaned towards him, looking eager.

The two turned to look at each other simultaneously, their faces mirroring the other's ecstatic facial feature."It feels awesome!" Lily and Riley chimed together with a laugh, slightly blushing at having said it at the same time. "It's like a dream come true," Lily added, nodding.

Sharon raised an eyebrow at the camera, as though she'd already anticipated that response and was thus superior to them. "So what have you guys been doing to get ready for the tour?" She asked with a slightly phony smile that made James want to hit it right off her pale face.

"We've been doing a lot of rehearsing on the stage we will be using; we're getting it tailored for each concert - or at least trying to get it as close as we can because," Riley winked at the camera, "believe me when I say that, that the stage is awesome."

"Now we've heard a lot of rumors about you two," Mac spoke up, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Care to clear a few up?"

"Well," Lily replied with a wide grin, innocently oblivious as to what Mac may have been alluding to, "Contrary to popular belief Riley and I did not meet at one of his concerts. It was far less glamours; we simply met at a tutoring session."

"I believe I tried to convince her to give me the answers to the test within five minutes of meeting her," Riley added with a grin, the epitome of a roguish teenager.

"And did she give you those answers?" Sharon asked.

"No," Riley replied, looking forlorn. "She told me I would never learn if I copied off of her and then asked me who I thought I was."

"Thats my girl," James muttered, looking slightly happier that she still _acted_ like his Lily, even if she didn't look quite the same.

"Shh!" Remus said in a hushed whisper, desperate not to miss a minute of seeing his friend. "I'm trying to watch!"

"Well we have to cut to a commercial break." Mac said standing up and flashing the camera a warm smile. "When we come back, Lily and Riley will be performing a song each!" With that said, a sudden commercial for cat litter popped up, breaking the Marauders' intense concentration on Remus' TV.

"I can't believe it!" Sirius said, astounded, "Our Lily is famous!"

"I can," James replied quietly, "I always knew she'd do great things, even after she left."

"Did she ever tell either of you that she could sing?" Remus asked, his tone slightly hurt, "Because she never told me!"

Sirius shook his head, while James smiled and nodded. "I knew," He said, "But I never expected this. This is bigger than I ever imagined; I didn't even know she wanted to sing professionally. As far as I knew, it was just a hobby for her."

"I wonder why she didn't tell us," Sirius said with a slight whine, "LilyBilly told us everything! How come she told you?" He gave James an accusing glare, as though it wasn't fair that James got to know and he didn't.

"You never asked," James replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Besides I may have walked in on her when she was singing a song she wrote...she was amazing," He added, lost in the memory.

"Oh," Sirius noted. "Well now that thats settled, we need to figure out how to see her again. This is obviously a sign!" He flailed his arms in the air theatrically to prove his point, nearly hitting Remus in the process.

"Sirius and his signs," Remus snickered, pushing his arm out of the way. "You're nearly as bad as a superstitious old woman, Padfoot."

"Well it is a sign!" Sirius said childishly, crossing his arms and pouting. "Besides I'm sure LilyBilly would be happy to see us again!" His tone suggested that that was a fact; as though everyone would be happy to see them; Remus smiled at Sirius' attitude.

"I wouldn't be so sure," He pointed out, "She hasn't spoken to us in months; she was pretty upset when she left. I can't blame her either." Remus pursed his lips as he thought of the reason Lily was currently not speaking to any of them.

"Lily has never been able to stay mad at us for very long before!" Sirius said, "I'm sure she's already forgiven us," He grinned wickedly as he internally ran through the possibilities of what would happen once they were all reunited as friends.

"It's different this time, mate." Remus replied, eyes downcast.

"Shut up!" James said suddenly, his body stiffening, eyes fixed back on the television, "It's back on!"

The three boys sat in relative silence as the boy, now known as Riley took the stage. The listened quietly for a few moments as Riley began to sing, but after a few minutes of listening to what James could only describe as noise James said the one thing that had been on all three of their minds since the show had begun; "Do you think he's with Lily?" James asked in a quiet whisper, not really sure if he wanted to know the truth.

"I dunno, mate." Sirius replied, "He could be; they'd see enough of each other on that tour, so even if he's not now, they might be soon."

"Lily wouldn't date a muggle!" James said, mainly trying to convince himself. "He's not part of our world."

"I don't think he is a muggle Prongs," Remus added quietly. "If they met in tutoring that would mean he's a wizard... besides Lily's not prejudice against muggles, you know that, she never was."

"I know she's not," James said with a sigh, "I just can't stand the thought of her with someone else."

"You should have thought about that before," Sirius said quietly, looking away. Although Sirius loved James as a brother, he couldn't help but feel as if it was James' fault that Lily was no longer in their lives. Essentially James really was to blame, but Sirius couldn't really comprehend anything to be fully James' fault - years of being a Marauder had trained him to believe someone else could possibly be to blame. _If James hadn't have cheated on her_, Sirius thought, _then we would probably be there with her instead of watching it on the television_.

"It's Lily's turn!" Remus said cheerfully, breaking the awkward silence that Sirius' comment had created. "I can't wait to see how she sounds."

The three boys watched in awe as Lily walked onto the stage. She had completely changed her outfit, and was now wearing a night black dress. The top of the dress clung tightly to her body, showing off her perfect figure, tied off at her neck, leaving her shoulders exposed. At her hips, the dress came out in a flowing fashion to her knees, showing off her hips and lean legs. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black strappy stilettos, amazing Sirius that she could even walk in them.

"She looks incredible," James breathed, while the other two boys nodded silently in agreement. They quickly fell completely silent when Lily stepped up to the microphone, their breaths stopping short in anticipation.

"How are you London?" She yelled energetically, encouraging the already enthusiastic crowd into uproar. "This song goes out to all of you that have ever lost a best friend! This is all for you!"

The camera zoomed in on Lily's face as she began to sing, her lovely emerald eyes sparkling in the light.

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
I thought that nothing could become between us two.  
We said as long as we would stick together,  
We'd be alright,  
We'd be OK.  
But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again._

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back

Yeah!

I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
For every lesson that you have to learn.  
I won't forget what you did to me,  
How you showed me things,  
I wish I'd never seen.  
But I was stupid,  
And you broke me down,  
I'll never be the same again.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back

When the tables turn again,  
You'll remember me my friend,  
You'll be wishing I was there for you.  
I'll be the one you'll miss the most,  
But you'll only find my ghost.  
As time goes by,  
You'll wonder why,  
You're all alone.

So thank you for showing me,  
That best friends can not be trusted,  
And thank you for lying to me,  
Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back.

So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, for all the times you let me down  
So thank you, for lying to me,  
So thank you, your friendship you can have it back

"Wow!" Mac said, jogging onto stage as soon as Lily had finished singing. "Was that incredible or what? Thank you for joining us! We will see you all tomorrow!" As the credits began to roll up, the Marauders saw Lily hug the boy she would be touring with, followed by the announcer before the screen quickly went blank.

"Well that was interesting," Remus said, standing up to turn the television off. "At least we now know what she's been doing ever since she left." Suddenly noticing the carpet, he quickly grabbed his wand, pointed it at the carpet and muttered the spell to clean it; the carpet instantly went back to its usual clean state.

"She has such an angelic voice," James sighed wistfully, "But she still hates me."

"Can you blame her?" Sirius asked, "Besides, based on that song, she doesn't only hate you."

"No," James replied, looking thoughtfully at the ground. "I can't blame her either, but I have to win her back."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow at James, who didn't really notice.

James finally looked up at Remus and announced; "I have a plan."

"Oh," Remus said disbelievingly, a half-smile on his face as he imagined what sort of hare-brained scheme James might have concocted. "And what exactly is this plan?"

"It's simple really," James said. "We just find out where she's going to be and talk to whoever tries to keep us away from her. After we tell them we're old friends, I'm sure they'll let us in. If they don't, we always have my cloak."

"One flaw in that otherwise devious plan," Sirius replied sarcastically. " Well, two, actually. Number one, we don't know where Lily is going to be. And two, Lily doesn't want to see us; that much was obvious in her song."

"I don't care," James said stubbornly, frowning. "We've given into her wishes and left her alone long enough. I'm not going to let her go without a fight."

"You didn't give into her wishes!" Remus said in a slightly raised voice, "You wrote to her for weeks on end! In case you didn't notice all of your letters came back unopened. She doesn't want to see you!"

"That was then, this is now!" He clung on to his feeble plan with desperation, shaking his head stubbornly; this time, he really wasn't giving up until he saw Lily in person - let her try and get out of talking to him _then_!

"Look Prongs," Sirius began gently, laying a hand on James shoulder. "We want Lily back just as much as you do, but she doesn't want to talk to us. Any of us."

"We still have to try!" James pointed out, exasperated. The boys fell silent, processing what they had learned in the past half an hour; Lily being famous had clearly come as a huge shock to them.

"I think I know where we can find her," Remus said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Where?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful despite of himself.

"There's only one place in London that's big enough to hold concerts," Remus said, speaking slowly as he tried to process his thoughts. "I went there once with my parents; I bet that's where we will find Lily."

"That's great Moony!" James said cheerfully, standing up and walking to his bed and laying down quickly. "We can leave first thing in the morning!"

"Going to bed already Prongs?" Sirius asked, watching in amusement as James slid under his covers, not even bothering with pajamas or showers or _dinner_.

"It's not even nine o'clock yet!" Remus added, smirking.

"The faster I fall asleep, the faster I'll see Lily," James replied, setting his glasses down on his nightstand. "Besides, I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to be seeing Lily again."

"You're such a girl!" Sirius muttered darkly under his breath, rubbing his forehead slightly in exasperation.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I can't wait til the next chapter. Its going to be a lot of fun. Anyways, I know the song Lily sings is by well male singers. But who cares. I felt it grabbed the emotions she must be feeling, so just pretend that it was a girl singing or something. Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but the next chapter should be more interesting. Hehe I can't wait. **

**As the last chapter, if you have any song suggestions please put it in your review! I love hearing them, and have found some great songs I otherwise wouldn't have heard!**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP I would refuse to let Mr. Nudity Radcliffe in my movies. (Don't kill me, its just kind of ruining my image of him I still love him but....:)

**Authors note:** Here is another chapter! I'm really sorry about the wait, but at least it wasn't as long as the last time! College is really very tiring and a lot of work. Besides I've had quite a lot of medical issues. As well as my previous beta kind of bailed on me, leaving me to find a new, and just as awesome new beta HPSeries1Girl! Now onto the chapter!

**Reviewers:** Thank you all so much for reviewing! It truly means the world to me when I read your reviews.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Corey, beloved brother and uncle. He will always be dearly missed and we will never forget you. You are forever in our hearts. April 21, 1988 - Saturday October 27, 2007  
This chapter is also dedicated to all those who have loved ones or have Cystic Fibrosis. We will find a cure! We have no other option. Donate to find a cure.

**Recap:**  
_  
"We still have to try!" James pointed out, exasperated. The boys fell silent, processing what they had learned in the past half an hour; Lily being famous had clearly come as a huge shock to them. _

"I think I know where we can find her," Remus said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Where?" Sirius asked, looking hopeful despite of himself.

"There's only one place in London that's big enough to hold concerts," Remus said, speaking slowly as he tried to process his thoughts. "I went there once with my parents; I bet that's where we'll find Lily."

"That's great Moony!" James said cheerfully, standing up and walking to his bed, laying down quickly. "We can leave first thing in the morning!"

"Going to bed already Prongs?" Sirius asked, watching in amusement as James slid under his covers, not even bothering with pajamas or shower or dinner.

"It's not even nine o'clock yet!" Remus added, smirking.

"The faster I fall asleep, the faster I'll see Lily," James replied, setting his glasses down on his nightstand. "Besides, I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to be seeing Lily again."

"You're such a girl!" Sirius muttered darkly under his breath, rubbing his forehead slightly in exasperation.

**Chapter Four:**

The room was dark and quiet, the clock on the desk read 5am in a bright red light. Two teenage boys slept peacefully on their beds. However, a messy haired boy could not sleep.

_I get to see Lily today!_ James thought excitedly as he laid in his bed, staring at the white ceiling._ I miss her so much_. Glancing at the clock, he grinned slightly. Slipping quickly out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold hard floor. But James could not feel the coldness under his feet. No, he was a man on a mission. A mission where his trophy would hopefully be Lily.

"Remus," James hissed loudly poking his friend hard in the stomach, "it's time to wake up!"

"Go away," Remus mumbled into his pillow, though it was slightly muffled.

"No," James said cheerfully, "we get to see Lily today! So get your arse out of bed." With that said, James grabbed a hold of Remus's pillow and pulled sending Remus head down to the mattress.

"You suck," Remus mumbled tiredly as he rolled over, rubbing his eyes carefully. James just grinned in response, before walking away to awake their other pale Sirius Black.

Grinning evilly, James carefully climbed on top of Sirius's bed. Standing motionlessly, he began to jump up and down quickly, all the while yelling "Wake-y wake-y Padfoot" As loud as he possibly could.

Sirius groaned, as he woke up with a start. "I hate you," He mumbled pitifully, rolling over in hopes of falling back to sleep.

"I don't think so Pads," James grinned jumping down from Sirius's bed, landing with a soft _thud_, "If you're not up in five minutes I will resort to dumping ice water on you...again."

"Its five in the morning Prongs," Sirius whined with annoyance, "go back to bed"

"I can't do that!" James replied, in a cheerful tone "We get to see Lily today! The earlier we start, the longer we get to be near her!"

"You suck," Remus muttered this time, sitting up in bed. "Lily won't even be up yet."

"I know that!" James said, clearly annoyed that Remus would suggest that he didn't know that Lily liked to sleep in. "Its going to take awhile to get there, so the earlier the better!"

Sirius groaned in response, still trying to block his friend out.

James ignored him, walking towards his trunk as he began to loudly rustle through his clothing to find something to wear. After a few minutes he stood. "I'm going to shower," he announced, "when I get back, you both better be up!"

James left the room to enter another, closing the bathroom door with a quiet bang.

"He's going to be the death of me," Remus muttered as he climbed out of bed.

-

Half an hour later, the three boys sat on Remus's couch watching the time tick away.

"Someone tell me, why it never occurred to us that we could just apparate there, when we're already dressed and ready to go?" Sirius whined in annoyance "I could still be asleep!"

"Sorry," James grinned sheepishly, "on the bright side we can always watch that thing," he paused trying to find the right word "that Lily was on last night."

"Television." Remus said "Its called a television." He said annoyed.

"Right!" James screeched, "Lets watch the teleo-kitchen!"

"Television," Remus corrected.

"Teleo-kitchen, Hello-kitchen, it's all the same." James said.

With a groan, Remus got up and turned the television on. Leaving it on the same station as last night.

The three boys watched random music videos for a little over half an hour with no sign of Lily, before James decided it was time to leave.

"Time to go guys!" James said, slightly disappointed that they did not get to see Lily yet.

"Its still early," Sirius pointed out, clearly not wanting to move from his position on the couch.

"We probably should go," Remus agreed with James standing up, "The longer we wait the more we have a chance of a muggle catching us appearing out of thin air."

"Muggles never notice anything," Sirius muttered, but he too stood up.

The three boys silently walked out of Remus's room and down the stairs and quietly out the door. They began the short, but brisk walk to the apparition point, as they were unable to apparate near Remus's house due to the many charms placed around it. They reached their destination quickly. James cast his friends a grin, before disappearing with a small 'pop'.

-

Lily groaned tiredly as she heard her alarm clock go off with a loud beeping sound. Rolling over, sheets rustling, she quickly silenced her clock by pushing the "off" button. Squinting, she glanced at the clock and saw that it read 6:31am.

"Time to get up" She muttered quietly climbing out of bed. Feet coming into contact with the warm wool of the carpet. Standing, she tiredly moved across the room and into her bathroom, the door shutting with a soft _click_ behind her.

Half an hour later Lily emerged from the bathroom, steam and light pouring into the darkened room, clad in a large towel. Lily moved silently to the light switch, flicking it on quickly, bringing light into the hotel room.

She speedily walked over to where her large suitcases laying on the floor. She didn't see the point in unpacking, as she would soon be leaving this hotel for her tour. Since the day she left, her life had become a never ending amount of hotel rooms, junk food, and room service. She sighed, as she began the daily ritual of finding the perfect outfit for that particular day.

Within a few minutes she settled on a knee length white skirt that flowed about her, and a emerald green spaghetti strap shirt that sparkled slightly when she moved. She knew that today she would be doing a lot of wardrobe changes, so it didn't really matter what she wore.

Holding her outfit carefully she disappeared into her bathroom yet again to change. Fully knowing that her makeup crew and hair stylist would be arriving shortly to make her 'presentable' if she happened to have a crowd waiting for her.

An hour later, Lily made her way to the parked limo with her bodyguard, Todd by her side.

"Is there any fans outside?" She asked him as they made their way to the elevator to head down to the main floor.

"Just the usual amount," he grinned in response, "all screaming in hopes to see either you or Riley."

Lily just smiled, as they stepped into the waiting elevator. Todd, who was standing by the buttons quickly pushed the button labeled with a large L on it.

"Riley should already be in the limo waiting for you." Todd said as the elevator began to move, "He's actually ready before you for once!"

"Who would have thought that a boy actually takes longer to get ready than a girl?" Lily grinned, as she remembered all the times she and Todd had to wait for Riley to be ready.

Before Todd could answer, a quiet _ding_ was heard indicating they had reached their destination as the elevator slowed to a stop. As the elevator doors slide open, Lily and Todd quickly stepped out and headed towards the door. The moment the door opened, Lily could hear the sounds of fans screaming her name, reaching for her through the gates that had been set up for this occasion. She grinned and waved at her fans, stopping to pose for a few pictures with some fans as she made her way to the limo. After a few minutes, she finally reached it, plopping down next to Riley.

"Good morning," she smiled as she buckled herself in her seat with a soft _click, _the car already beginning to move.

"Morning," Riley grinned back, "Can you believe that crowd out there?"

Lily shook her head, "I still can't believe it every time it happens."

"Me either," Riley replied, "I don't think my hearing will ever be the same."

"Its worth it though," she said "I don't think there's anything else I'd rather do."

"Honestly me either," he replied, then added, "Though if this singing thing doesn't work out I think I'd like to be an auror."

"The muggle world would be devastated." Lily said with amusement.

Riley shrugged, as the two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

-

"Where is she?" Sirius whined for the tenth time in less than five minutes, shuffling his feet uncomfortably in the crowd of people waiting for Lily to arrive. The Marauders had been waiting for Lily for over two hours and had yet to see any signs of her.

"How am I suppose to know Sirius?" Remus replied, for the tenth time. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"My feet hurt," Sirius continued to whine, "I wish she would hurry up an get her arse here already."

"Stop whining Sirius," James spoke up, looking thoroughly excited, "Tomorrow we'll be with Lily and we won't have to wait."

"Don't get your hopes up James," Remus warned. "Its very likely that she won't want to have anything to do with you."

"Lily's not like that!" James argued, "She might have been mad before, but once I make her see reason everything will go back to how its suppose to be....normal."

Remus just shook his head, as a loud cry went through the crowd. "Their here!" they heard a female voice shout. Within seconds the crowd began to scream, chanting Lily's and Riley's names' as loudly as they could. Many of the muggles were waving Lily's or Riley's posters, or both high in the air.

"We have to get closer!" James yelled to his friends, so they could hear him over the shouting.

"What?" Sirius shouted back, clearly not hearing what James had said.

"We have to get closer!" James yelled again, as he began to fight his way through the crowd, in the direction of where Lily was making her way out of the limo. Remus quickly grabbed James arm tightly, pulling Sirius along with him so they wouldn't get separated. After several minutes of pushing through the crowd, the Marauders had finally reached the front of the crowd and stood in front of the gates that cleared a path for Lily and Riley to walk through.

"Where is she?" Remus asked loudly. "I don't see her."

Sirius glanced about widely, looking from side to side, just as he spotted Lily entering the building where her concert would be held.

"Damn it," James swore, as he too saw her deep red hair in time to see her enter the building.

"Now what?" Sirius asked, glancing at James unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Now we go and tell whoever is in charge in the building that Lily is our friend," James replied, a little unsure of his plan.

"And how to you suppose we do that?" Remus asked, glancing at James uneasily.

"We walk through the front door." James replied as if it was clearly obvious at what they had to do, already climbing over the gate.

"Why do I have a feeling this will not go over well?" Sirius muttered to himself, as he began to follow James's lead and climbed the gate as well.

"It was never meant to go well," Remus said, landing on the other side of the gate with a_ thud_.

"You worry to much Moony," James said as he confidently began to walk towards the doors that Lily had disappeared behind.

Before the boys could get very far a tall, large man came brawling at them, loudly shouting, "Oi, you're not suppose to be over the gate."

"This was not meant to go well at all" Remus sighed, watching as the large man got closer and closer.

**-**

Ending on a bit of a cliffy! Hehe, I originally was going to have Lily see the boys, or have them get in to see her but I thought that was moving a little to fast. So instead, I left it at a big cliffy, well not entirely. I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit of a filler, there should be more going on in the next chapter! Please review! You really make my day! I seriously smile when I read reviews.


End file.
